Multi-user entertainment systems, particularly those intended for use within an enclosed area such as a building or a vehicle, particularly an airplane, are well-known in the art. Such entertainment systems and components useful therein are described, for example, in the following US patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,604 to Kondo et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,209 to Matsuzaki et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,152 to Matsuzaki et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,515 to Tagawa et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,603 to Harrison;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,657 to Utsumi et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,078 to Kuo;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,272 to Rabowsky et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,419 to Sklar et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,505 to Rabowsky et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,381 to Toyoshima;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,021 to Dixon;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,980 to Steventon et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,369 to Theurer et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,432 to Eggers et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,822 to Rhoades;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,106 to Jeffers et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,718 to Ricketts et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,829 to Moorehead;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,906 to Morales-Garza et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,579 to Citta;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,315, to Dekker et al.
A direct broadcast TV satellite system for use in aircraft is described in “Direct Broadcast Satellite TV For Airborne Applications”, by Hughes-Avicom International, Inc., copyright 1996.
An in-flight entertainment system called Mitsubishi TD 120 is described in a brochure by Mitsubishi Electronics America, Inc., entitled “Making Digital Entertainment Fly”, copyright 1996.
Non-program uses of subscriber television are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,539,450 and 5,592,212 to Handelman.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification are hereby incorporated herein by reference.